


Watchful

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mama lions - Freeform, Protective Voltron Lions, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: James had always heard that the lions were protective of their Paladins; he just didn't know how protective they were.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Black Lion (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron)
Series: Mama Lions [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Watchful

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Jaith with Mama Red and Mama Black.

"Watchful"

James didn't understand the bond the Paladins had with their lions or that they still had a bond with the original lion that chose them. It didn't get any better when he and Keith started dating. Anytime he entered the hangar to do maintenance on his MFE fighter, he swore that the Black and Red Lions were glaring at him. The other MFEs said he was just imagining things, because he had heard stories about the lions from the Paladins and Shiro, but if those stories were true, then the lions could activate without their Paladin inside or contacting them like they did during the siege of Earth. It made James all the more wary.

James was doing his routine maintenance check on his fighter, when he heard the whir that told him one of the robot lions was active. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone else was in the hangar and was startled to see the Black and Red Lions approaching. He hoped he had just missed Keith and Lance in the lions, but he doubted it as Keith would have given him a peck on the cheek before going to his lion. His nervousness swelled when the lions effectively cornered him. What were they going to do? It came as no surprise to him when he heard them growling. It sounded angry and possessive. He could've sworn they were trying to talk to him, but of course, that was just crazy talk.

%%%

Keith entered the hangar, knowing his boyfriend was doing his daily routine maintenance on his fighter. He stopped short when he saw Red and Black active, but when he caught sight of James between the lions and his fighter, he hurried over. "Um, I know James can be an @$$hole sometimes, but why are you two growling at him?"

All three turned and looked at Keith.

"Cub?"

"Little one?"

"Keith, save me. Your lions want to eat me!"

"Don't tempt me," Red growled.

Keith chuckled and stepped between his lions, patting each one on the leg. "They won't eat you, James. You'd be too gamy. Besides, they were just telling you that if you hurt me," Keith leaned against Black Lion's front right paw, "they'll need a new pilot for your MFE fighter."

Seeing the two lions looming over his boyfriend, James didn't doubt it for a second.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note 2:
> 
> "Aw, Cub, why can't I eat him if he hurts you?"
> 
> "Now, Red, be nice. You have to share with Black after all. There wouldn't be enough for both of you."
> 
> James wasn't sure he /wanted/ to know what that conversation had been about.


End file.
